White Envelope Black Lace
by lighteningspear
Summary: An eighteen year old Hiro gets an invitation to join GoGo for a night of extracurricular activities. A Hiro/ GoGo Smut fic. Contains self-bondage and BDSM themes.


**White Envelope Black Lace  
**

I own nothing except for my twisted imagination.

The young man stood outside the apartment marked A-4. For the thousandth time that evening, he rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. His usually hair-trigger brain had gone completely numb over the past three nights in anticipation for what had been laid before him. Pulling the silver key out of his pocket, he debated for the millionth time whether or not you could trust a miracle that had, literally, been handed to you.

….

Hiro Hamada was not known for being a particularly humble person. He had graduated high school at thirteen, become a notorious underground bot fighter by fourteen and, respectfully entered college and started a band of superheroes before he was fifteen. So, needless to say, when Honey Lemon presented him with a plain white envelope on his eighteenth birthday, he was somewhat disappointed. It's not that he was expecting anything extravagant from his poor college friends, minus Fred of course, but he was hoping for more than a card. He attempted to open the envelope before her long fingertips engulfed his own. Even after growing half a foot, he was still amazed by how dwarfed he was next to the bubbly scientist. He looked up in confusion to find her winking and bringing a finger up to her lips. She told him to wait until he was alone to open it. The young genius' mouth instantly went dry. The remainder of the party was a blur as he had visions of nude selfies sitting right inside of his jacket pocket. He was momentarily brought out of his haze when his secret lover GoGo bent him over the snack table to share their first "legitimate" kiss. The young hero instantly felt guilt surge through his body. But, in the end, GoGo never had any official ties to anyone. She told him once that she preferred certain individuals but belonged to herself first and foremost. He decided not to focus on the unknowns lingering within his chest pocket and enjoy the sweet taste of the twenty-one year old sticking her tongue down his throat. The older girl eventually broke the kiss to the sound of cheers and catcalls among their small group of friends. He told her she tasted like watermelons while she blew a bubble to pop. It was their secret ritual, and the closest he could come to saying 'I love you' without tings getting weird. Hiro noted that Honey in particular was grinning devilishly as if she had confirmed something she had always known.

Soon enough the sake ran out and everyone had to stumble to their individual homes. Hiro carefully ascended the stairs to his room. The stairwell was spinning slightly but he managed to navigate his way to the landing without sounding like Baymax with a low battery. Aunt Cass knew full well what was happening at the party downstairs but he didn't want her to worry that he might become a teenage alcoholic. After giving her a hug and thanking her for the use of the shop, he slipped inside his room to finally view Honey's gift. The envelope didn't stand a chance as he greedily ripped it apart with lusty anticipation. What he wasn't expecting was a hand written letter with a silver key taped to the bottom of the page.

_Dear Hiro,_

_I've noticed how you and GoGo seem to go all mushy over each other. Or at least as mushy as someone like GoGo can get around a guy._

_Anyway I'm getting off track. You're definitely not a creep so I decided to get you your first big boy present since the two of you seem to be well acquainted already. Enclosed is a key to GoGo's apartment, which I'm sure you're already familiar with ;). _

_You see, every Friday night our adrenaline-fueled companion enjoys indulging herself in self-bondage around 8 or so. If you don't know what that is I would suggest looking it up. Back on topic, every now and then she actually enjoys having me spontaneously drop by to "catch her" and spice things up. I haven't been by her place in a month so I'm sure she's expecting it but I want you to take this one for me. She keeps a porn shop's worth of toys hidden her closet if you get bored. _

_Just remember to be safe ;) and have fun!_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Honey_

_P.S. Her safe word (which she's too proud to ever use) is "Lemon Drops" or three quick grunts if she's gagged. _

….

He licked his dry lips and looked down to recheck the time on his phone. The screen read 8:30 on the dot. "Now or never I guess." Gathering up his courage, Hiro slipped the small key in the lock and snuck into the modest apartment. Honey was correct about one thing: Hiro was intimately familiar with the inside of GoGo's apartment. He had spent many sleepless nights "studying", as he told his Aunt, while his Sempai showed him the ways of adulthood. He could navigate the three room space blindfolded. Not that he had to, since half the lights in the living room/kitchenette area were on and focused on the resident's masterpiece. In the center of the room, the Korean beauty herself was thoroughly immobilized, blindfolded and ball-gagged. Hanging from the ceiling were portable magnetic disks that were currently stuck together with a set of ropes pulled taunt to a set of leather cuffs around GoGo's wrists. They were set behind her back, forcing her to bend forward. Two similar sets of magnets were grounded on to the floor, forcing her legs apart slightly past shoulder level. Hiro believed this was called a 'strappado' from his vigorous research.

It was hard to tell what he found more appealing, the physical beauty of his lover or the technical beauty of the devious setup she had crafted. He circled her the first time to admire the intricate design she had created. Some of the tools were clearly borrowed from the school, made to have the strongest magnetic bond with the least amount of stress to the ceiling or floor. He noted a small table with a control panel that connected to the three bases. The digital countdown clock was set to run for another 45 Min 38Sec. The roboticist wasn't sure if a button marked "Manual Override" would freeze the clock or release the bonds early. He decided instead to just add another hour to the countdown. He took a second walk around GoGo to appreciate her body. He had already explored and memorized every millimeter and curve of her smooth flesh but seeing the dominant daredevil in a vulnerable state somehow made her that much more appealing. She was wearing a leather corset over her abdomen with her modest chest hanging freely and unconfined, save for two pieces of electrical tape making an X over each nipple. Hiro smirked at the fact that she had silk leggings running up her legs past most of her thighs. She was secretly insecure of the bottom portion of her figure, the portions which Hiro found most appealing. She wore a pair of black mesh panties with a built in purple thong that stood out brightly in the dark background.

GoGo had definitely heard the door open and blindly followed him as he walked around the carpeted floor. She looked nervous but Hiro knew she was trembling in anticipation, not fear. He carefully slid the mesh panties up her ass until the whole material became one jumbled thong. _'All the better to admire your large, luscious ass, my dear.'_ The boy thought to himself. GoGo immediately began squirming in a futile attempt to re-cover her cheeks. Hiro responded by slapping the right ass cheek and then firmly grabbing each side. GoGo froze. There was no mistaking the difference between his calloused hands and Honey's long, soft fingertips.

She suddenly started thrashing harder against her restraints. _'Now this is fear.'_ Before she could dislocate one of her shoulders, Hiro quickly slid in front of her and whispered, "You taste like watermelons." The thrashing stopped once again, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She grunted something like "Iro?" "Fancy meeting you here." He responded. "Three quick grunts for stop right?" He could tell she was gritting her teeth into the rubber ball between her lips. Hiro took a moment to wipe the drool away from the corner of her mouth. "So should I take that as a 'keep going' then?" A low growl grew in the back of her throat but no triad of grunts sounded.

"You're call." Hiro suddenly tore the X off her left nipple. She hissed in pain so he cupped her breast and thoroughly massaged it, pinching her sensitive nipple a few times for good measure. He reached for the electrical tape on her right breast, this time slowly digging his thumb under the corner for half a minute before ripping it off. While messaging her right breast, he used his other hand to undress. His hard member was already grinding against his zipper begging for freedom. Having well "matured" early on in puberty, he positioned himself so that his dick would spring itself against GoGo's cheek as soon as it was released from his boxers. She tried to shift her face away but the restraints only allowed her neck to most as far as it could naturally stretch.

Remembering Honey's note, Hiro inquisitively stared at the closet visible from the doorway and ran into her bedroom. GoGo twisted her head towards the sound of the retreating footsteps. Hiro had taken eight hard steps the left. With his stride, she calculated exactly where he had ended up. She heard a quiet cheer of triumph. He had obviously found her little toy chest in the old cardboard box marked "Tax Documents." Sweat began dripping from her body. Not just because her limbs were falling asleep either. Someone with her spare key had obviously told Hiro about her weekly habit and where to find all her goodies. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it was Hon-. GoGo felt a sharp metallic pinch on one of her nipples. She inhaled sharply through her nose as her flesh stretched slightly. He had found her weighted clamps. The thrill seeker clenched her eyes shut as she prepared herself. The second clamp came a few seconds later. Hiro stared in awe at the way her pink nipples pulled downward. GoGo was a trooper with pain. Pulling out a simple wooden clothespin, he slowly reached between her legs to tear away her panties. Taking aim, he set it directly on her clit. GoGo screamed into the gag as her thighs reflexively tried, but failed, to close. He immediately took the wooden clamp off. Her head immediately hung forward with relief, causing her to whimper when the sudden movement made the nipple clamps bounce.

"Is it too much for you?" Hiro asked with general concern. GoGo's head shot back up and she ignored the pain to whip it to one side, causing her drool to land on Hiro. He wiped away the improvised spit to his face with a smirk. "Pride before the fall. Better woman up." GoGo only snorted in return. Hiro spent the next ten minutes testing his lover's resistance. He would switch between quickly putting the clothespin on and off hit clit and leaving it on for twenty seconds while he watched her squirm. He almost felt bad about the borderline torture but couldn't help but notice how wet her sex was becoming. He hadn't even touched her yet and she already had a thin liquid trail dripping down her thighs.

Hiro decided that he had enough teasing for one night. Taking the clamps off her nipples, he returned them and the drenched clothespin to the box of "tax documents" and pulled out a large vibrator, bondage tape, lube and a leather strap. It took a moment for the genius to figure out how to turn the device on and off but he caught on quick. GoGo had heard the telltale buzzing sound. It made her realize just how badly she had been yearning for release. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had first locked herself in this predicament, but she knew her pussy had gone far too long without getting the attention it rightfully deserved. Hiro eased the thick black vibrator into GoGo's throbbing pussy. It went in smoothly with all the natural juice dripping out of her folds, almost as if it was eagerly trying to devour the device. The young man slowly pumped the toy in and out of her folds, making the Korean girl moan desperately for more. He finally pushed the device in as far as it could go and twisted the dial on full power. GoGo screamed with pleasure at the sudden surge of stimulation. Hiro took out the roll of bondage tape and wrapped it around the top of her thighs to keep the vibrator securely in place. GoGo desperately wagged her ass in the air in hopes of being able to even slightly pump the pulsating toy in and out of her a little bit. Hiro responded by picking up the leather strap and spanking his lover's plentiful ass cheeks. She immediately stopped moving sideways and struggled to push herself forward instead. Of course her ingenious setup prevented her from moving even an inch from her current position. Hiro continued to lightly whip both her ass and upper thighs until they began to glow a rosy tint against her fair skin. GoGo couldn't hold it in anymore. It was humiliating for her lover to be solely concentrating on her least favorite features while pleasure rocked her pussy to the core. Then again, humiliation was part of the fun for her, which is why she avoided it at all costs during everyday life. Each muscle in her sweat-drenched body clenched all at once as she came. Hard. Hiro actually jumped back in surprise as cum squirted through the seams of the tape. He quickly recovered and continued swinging the strap as GoGo rocked through her orgasm.

Her head slumped over when she finally finished. Her face was flushed a beet red from both effort and embarrassment. Every cord in her neck was still visible. Panting into the gag while drool pooled out the sides, she wondered what Hiro must have thought about her sick, perverted fetishes. It was rare for her to be able to squirt that badly without the aid of a vibrator. Her shame was suddenly transformed into desperation as she realized that the toy was still on full blast. Hiro hadn't taken it out. And, what made things worse, was that he knew her body could rock out multiple orgasms in a short period of time. GoGo was about to try struggling against her bonds once again when she felt a firm set of hands on each side of her burning ass. Hiro had always wanted to conquer GoGo's magnificent ass but her uncharacteristic sensitivity on the subject had always killed the mood. _'Not this time.'_ He thought as he squeezed a generous amount of lube on his shaft. Just the thought of finally being able to go where no man had gone before was enough to excite him to his full nine inches. Hiro steadied himself and carefully slid his cock into GoGo's virgin ass. It was tight, but he continued to slowly ease his way in and out of the unclaimed territory.

GoGo's eyes shot open under the blindfold. Hiro had started fucking her in the ass. She was about to grunt her safe word but something stopped her. Maybe it was because she was closing in on another orgasm but she never knew how great it felt to have her ass stuffed. She hated her round bottom so much that she had never imagined trying to stuff one of her dildos in the narrow structure. But here was Hiro, once again pushing her limits and opening her horizons past what she ever thought was possible. She even began to slightly rock her waist to his rhythm, letting him know everything was alright. He responded immediately. Pumping himself into her harder and deeper with each thrust, slapping himself against her stinging cheeks. Sweat furrowed his brow as she began to scream into her gag. He could almost make out her barking at him to keep going and to not stop. GoGo finally hit her second climax, this one much worse than the first. Her tight ass clenched around his hard dick while she howled from the pleasure. Hiro couldn't contain himself anymore. His thrust himself two more times before releasing his load inside of her.

Hiro pulled out when he finally finished. They both continued panting as he cut the tape in order to pull out the vibrator. He collapsed on the couch nearby, completely exhausted by the experience. He had no idea how GoGo was still standing until her remembered she was tied up that way. He vowed to himself to let her out after he had caught his breath. His heavy eyelids closed and he was out mid-blink. Not long after that he heard three faint thumps in the dreariness of his dreams. He felt the sensation of something closing around his wrists and ankles but didn't fully awaken until he heard a soft magnetic hum and was yanked back to his feet. His legs separated to the two floor ports and his arms pulled up behind his back. "Welcome to the other side." GoGo sneered. Hiro opened his mouth to explain but was greeted with a ring gag being shoved inside of it. GoGo Proceeded to tie it behind his neck before walking around him to adjust the three ropes to his height. She faced him again and gave his face a light slap before turning to walk away. Despite being terrified, Hiro was slightly proud of the fact that she was having trouble walking straight and had a bit of his cum still leaking from her ass. GoGo returned a few minutes later and set up a small table in front of his face. She placed Honey's note on it and then flipped it over to the other side.

_P.S.S._

_Make sure GoGo is able to escape once you're done but be sure to GET OUT as soon as that happens._

_GoGo may like being dominated but she loves revenge even more._

A large purple dildo slammed on the note as he finished reading. GoGo balanced it on the table before squatting down to be at eye level with him, popping a fresh stick of gum in her mouth. "This might be a little overwhelming but I need you to woman up and accept three inevitables, dork. First, I will get back at Honey for this, just not nearly as bad as what I'm gonna do to you. Second, I just texted your aunt about how you're gonna be crashing at Wasabi's to cram for an exam you forgot. So your ass is mine for the next 48 hours. Third, I'm going to take a nice long shower and, when I get out, I'm going to be fucking you with this little beauty until I get bored or the sun comes up." She stood up and started limping away. "Oh, and I'll leave it to you to lube it up."

Hiro stared down at the purple toy as he realized what she meant by "lube it up." He hesitantly bent forward. This was the best and worst birthday gift he had ever received.


End file.
